Vanilla
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx is dragged by Axel to a gay strip club/bar. There he meets a cute blonde hooker. After that Demyx finds himself going back to the club more often in search of the blonde up until he learns that the boy he is looking for has quit. Days after the news a new student joins his school and Demyx finds himself falling in love with the hooker all over again without even knowing.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't his choice to be here, but he was sure glad he came.

* * *

Axel had thought it'd be a good idea to go to a gay bar/club. Demyx refused at first, but after Axel saying that they hadn't been with anyone for years or even had a one-night stand recently he give in somewhat. Axel said that the club was famous for two workers there, one a stripper/pole dancer and the other a plain hooker. Demyx didn't exactly plan to find someone there, but if it'd shut Axel up he'll go.

The club was more than what Demyx expected. It was mostly dark with color lights flashing and moving around. There was a wide stage in the back that turned into a runway that went both ways at the end. (Like a sideways 'H') Tables and chairs were put in the space around the stage. There was more than one pole on the stage, one on the main stage and three that went along the horizontal runway at the end of the first vertical one.

On the left side of the room was a door with two men standing by it. A line went along the wall as each man was allowed through the door one or two at a time. Demyx figured that was where you went to get with a hooker in a room. It sickened Demyx somewhat, knowing that young men were just being used in there. Over on the right side was a bar, only a few people sitting at it. Demyx turned to tell Axel he was gonna go to the bar, but found himself alone. Sighing, Demyx turned and walked to the bar.

He sat on a stool four away from the end and five away from the other person sitting there. The bar was long and had two men working at it. One of the bartenders came over to Demyx asking him what he'd like and Demyx replied saying he didn't want anything. He let himself listen to the music and just think freely until a drink was put in front of him and he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Demyx blinked at the drink. "I, I didn't order this," he said.

"On the house," the bartender replied and gestured to the end of the bar. For the first time Demyx noticed a boy standing there. He was obviously a worker by the way he was dressed. Tight leather shorts a bit past the crotch, tight, low cut, sleeveless leather vest, leather knee boots, and leather fingerless, gloves that went just above the elbow. His hair was blonde, long but at the same time not as it hung close to his neck. He had long side bangs that were mostly held back with clips. His eyes were a dark blue and at the same time soft.

Demyx didn't even realize he had been staring until he had to force his eyes back to the drink then back to the boy. After not touching the drink for a full minute, the boy rolled his eyes and walked over to where Demyx was sitting. "It's not drugged if that's what you're worried about," he reassured Demyx.

Demyx laughed softly and then, "That's not it. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Okay," the boy said and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

'_God, he's gorgeous,'_ Demyx thought to himself, catching himself off guard by the thought.

"Would you prefer something like a soda?" The boy had pushed the drink away and the bartender came over to pick it up. He hadn't even looked away from Demyx when he got rid of the drink, his eyes completely fixed in him. Now that he was closer Demyx was able to see more detail of the boy. His lips were full and looked incredibly soft. He had a thin line of eyeliner and what seemed to be mascara on.

Realizing he was asked a question, Demyx said, "Oh, um, yeah thanks." That earned him a smile from the smaller blonde, who turned to the bartender and ordered a soda for Demyx.

"So what brings you here?" he asked Demyx. "You don't seem very interested in the dancers or drinks."

"You're right," Demyx said with a sigh. "My friend dragged me along. So I take you work here?"

"Correct," the boy answered.

"Dancer or hooker?"

"Hooker," he answered, this time leaning closer with a smile. "But I'm special. I get to choose my customers and only the ones I like are lucky to have me again."

"Oh," Demyx said as he took the soda from the bartender. He took a small sip, thinking over what the other had said. Then realizing _what _he had said and why he was talking to him, Demyx said, "Oh, no I'm not here for that."

"You don't seem to be here for anything," the smaller blonde said, a slight hint of irritation coming into his voice but still curious. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"It'd be rude to leave my friend here," Demyx answered with a shrug.

"And it's rude to come in here and not take what's offered."

"Sounds like you really want to sleep with me," Demyx said with a smirk before taking another sip.

"It's my job," he said as he crossed his arms. "I choose who I want as a customer, but everyone here comes off as boring. I haven't seen you here before so I thought I'd give you a chance."

Demyx smiled and asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," the boy answered slowly. He had to be careful giving information.

"Yeah? So am I," Demyx said, tuning this into a normal conversation rather than a hooker trying to get him as his customer. "I don't think I've seen you at my school, which one do you go to?"

"I'm not giving you that information," he said, irritation definite in his voice. Casting his eyes away he mumbled, "Besides, I'm homeschooled."

"What are you, a seventeen year old homeschooled boy, doing working here?" Demyx asked with curiosity and as to stall.

"What are you, a seventeen year old public school student, doing here at a gay strip club?" the boy asked, mocking the other's words.

"I already told you why I'm here," Demyx answered.

"You're no fun," the hooker said and turned away to lean against the bar and scan the crowd. Demyx picked up his soda and took another few sips, pausing to see a piece of paper be placed on the bar near him. He looked to see the bartender – who had been watching the two and listening to their conversation – standing there with a smirk. Demyx set his drink down and pulled the paper closer to read it. _'He's the gem hooker in this place. You won't regret it.'_

Demyx paused after reading that. Axel had said the place was well known for both a stripper and hooker and the boy had said he was special. It'd make sense if he was special because he was the best hooker. Sighing, Demyx took another sip and set his drink on the paper. He stood up from his seat and stepped in front of the boy. "How much?" he asked.

"First time's free," the hooker answered. He took Demyx's hand and led him away from the bar and to the door that divided the hooker's rooms from the rest of the club. Demyx felt nervous as he was pulled through by the smaller blonde, but he knew he'd be fine.

As soon as the two entered a room, Demyx had just enough time to see that there was only a bed along with a nightstand in there before he was pushed against the door and kissed as the smaller of the two wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck. Demyx kissed back and rested his hands on the boy's hips, running his thumbs over the waistband of the leather shorts.

Demyx pushed the boy away, ending the kiss much to both of their disappointment. "What's your name?" he asked looking into the other's eyes.

"I can't tell you that," the boy said quietly.

"Then tell me a name I can call you by," Demyx said. "I don't want to go through with this unless I have a name to call you."

The boy bit his bottom lip and cast his eyes away again to think. Adjusting his hands on the taller blonde's shoulders, he said, "Just call me Ienzo."

"Ienzo," Demyx said as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, bringing him closer, and put his mouth to his neck. "I like it," he said and started kissing the other's neck. Ienzo sighed at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck. Most people he brought back didn't show affection such as this. They usually just went right to the sex, most of them pretty rough, then leaving once they were ready. Ienzo didn't mind though. If it bothered him he wouldn't allow the customers to buy him. Besides, he liked it rough – it being the first and mostly only way he got it. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't mind going slow with Demyx.

"Will you tell me your name?" Ienzo asked as he rested his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"Oh, right," Demyx said, stopping his mouth on the other's neck for a small moment. "My name's Demyx."

"Hm, Demyx," he said, testing the name. Smirking, he said, "I can't wait to scream your name." With his words he had pushed his hips to Demyx's, causing the taller blonde to gasp. With their hips still together, Ienzo could feel as the other grew hard. With another smirk he moved to take Demyx's face away from his neck and press his lips back to the other's, kissing him roughly. Demyx kissed back eagerly, not much noticing being pulled away from the door until he felt his knees come into contact with the bed. Opening his eyes he found himself now sitting in the smaller boy's lap, his knees on either side of him.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were in my lap?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Ienzo answered and gripped the other blonde's shirt by the collar with one hand as the other played with Demyx's hair. "I'll be on top soon enough," he said with a playful smirk as he pulled Demyx into a laying position on top of him as he lied down. Demyx leaned down and kissed him, not hesitating to slip his tongue into the kiss. Ienzo played with the other's hair as he played with Demyx's tongue with his own. One thing he noticed was the tongue piercing Demyx had. He liked it; one other customer had the same piercing but for some reason it was better on Demyx. Ienzo made a mental note to talk his roommate into taking him to get the piercing he's been wanting.

Setting that thought aside, Ienzo moved his hands from their place in Demyx's hair and ran them down the blonde's torso. They came to rest on the hem of Demyx's shirt and he lazily played with it. Breaking the kiss slightly, he muttered, "It's getting hot."

At the words Demyx opened his eyes and looked at the boy beneath him. The smaller boy's cheeks were flushed and now that he had mentioned it, Demyx was feeling a bit heated himself. Connecting their lips again, Demyx lifted his hands to rest on the top of the gloves the boy wore and started to pull them off. Once they were off Ienzo placed his hands back on to the blonde above him and pushed them up and under Demyx's shirt. Just by touch he could tell the taller blonde was well toned and the thought of his body turned Ienzo on. As he ran his hands up Demyx's chest, bringing the shirt with it, Demyx ran his own hands down Ienzo's sides bringing them to rest at the button and zipper of the boy's shorts.

He instantly unbuttoned and unzipped them, placing his hands to pull them down. He didn't get the chance to, as his hands were pulled away as Ienzo took Demyx's shirt off. Tossing the shirt to the side, Ienzo placed his hands back on Demyx's stomach, trailing them down to undo the blonde's jeans. Once that was done he pushed them down and Demyx took them all the way off, leaving himself in his boxers, his shoes having been kicked off earlier. Before he could put his hands back on Ienzo, Demyx found himself being pushed onto his back, the boy previously beneath him now on top.

Their kiss was broken once again as Ienzo sat up, straddling Demyx. He tilted his head and smiled down at the blonde beneath him. Demyx, in turn, looked Ienzo up and down, thinking how unfair it was that the smaller boy still had his clothes on. Though he was complaining too much. Since he had undone Ienzo's the shorts it now easily revealed the skin and light blonde hairs there. It was obvious that the hooker hadn't bothered to wear any kind of underwear.

Deciding whether or not to tease Demyx, Ienzo chose to not and leaned down to kiss Demyx again. Demyx was taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, but kissed back as he placed his hands on the boy's cheeks and proceeded to run his fingers through the smaller blonde's hair. Ienzo played with the waistband of Demyx's boxers, occasionally slipping his fingers in them or lift the waistband to only let it gently snap back to Demyx's body. Demyx moaned at the actions of the boy on top of him.

Then deciding to try and get a moan out of Ienzo, he moved his hands down to run his fingers over the skin the vest exposed. Moving a bit more down he caught the zipper in between two fingers and started to slowly unzip it. Once it was unzipped half way, Demyx let go of the zipper and moved his hand under the vest to run across the boy's chest. Ienzo's breath hitched, causing him to break the kiss. Now that Demyx was distracted as he played with one of the other's nipple – which caused Ienzo to let out a pleased noise in the back of his throat – Ienzo decided to further distract him by sucking and kissing his neck. As Demyx continued to play with Ienzo's chest and zipper, the boy on top of him reached down to his own shorts and pulled them off of himself, leaving him in his boots and vest.

Ienzo continued to suck and kiss Demyx's neck, making sure to leave a mark, as he put his hands back on the other's hips. Demyx, having not noticed the boy remove his shorts, decided he was done teasing and unzipped the vest the rest of the way all the while having his fingers trail down Ienzo's chest. Lifting his hands he proceeded to push the vest off Ienzo's shoulders and off his body. Ienzo removed his hands to allow the vest to come off completely then hooked his fingers into Demyx's boxers, gently pulling them down slightly.

Once the boy's vest was off, Demyx let it fall over the edge of the bed. He moved his hands further down, expecting to find the shorts to take them off but found only skin. "Hey," he breathed. "When did you," he started but let his voice trailed off. Ienzo pulled away from Demyx's neck and sat up straight. He watched as Demyx's eyes widened a little and looked him up and down again, this time lingering on what the shorts had hidden before.

Ienzo smirked at Demyx then pulled his boxers off, instantly liking what he saw. Locking his eyes with the boy beneath him, Ienzo put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He didn't need lube, having already been back here a couple times throughout the night, but wanted to tease Demyx now. As he sucked his fingers, his other hand lingered on Demyx's hip, the fingers occasionally trailing close to his erection. When he decided he was done sucking on his fingers, Ienzo took them out of his mouth, pausing to lick them. Moving onto his knees slightly, he put the fingers to his entrance, not hesitating to push them in.

He let out a soft moan as he started fingering himself. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go and did a scissor motion with them. Moaning again, he started moving his hips, practically riding his own fingers. Then thrusting his fingers in and out he suddenly cried out in pleasure as he hit his sweet spot. Honestly, he could go on like this until he climaxed, but he was here to please his customers.

Taking his fingers out of himself, Ienzo sighed and moved to position himself over Demyx's erection. "Ready?" he questioned though there was no reason to. Demyx, in slight awe, nodded slowly and watched as Ienzo filled himself completely in one move. Despite having already been hard, both boys felt the taller blonde's erection grow a bit harder which in turn made Ienzo more turned on. He liked the feeling of Demyx inside him. He was a definite keeper. That is if Demyx decided to come back.

Just about instantly, Ienzo started rocking his hips again. He started out slow, but soon picked up his pace to roughly ride Demyx. Demyx in turn thrust his own hips up, causing him to go in deeper and Ienzo to moan loudly at the sudden pleasure. Demyx stopped and blinked, once again in awe at the sight above him. Then getting the urge to kiss the boy, he decided to take over. Grasping Ienzo, Demyx repositioned them so he was now on top and Ienzo back on his back.

Ienzo opened his mouth as to question why Demyx switched them, but was unable to speak as the other quickly kissed him. Their moments had stopped when they changed position and when Demyx started to thrust in slowly – to tease of course – Ienzo moaned into their kiss. Though his thrusting was slow, Demyx made sure to go in all the way before going back out. He held down Ienzo's hips with his hands as to make sure to boy couldn't thrust his own hips up. He wanted to hear the boy beg and that was what he got.

"Faster," Ienzo moaned as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Go faster."

"Sorry, what was that?" Demyx whispered as he slowed down slightly.

"Go faster," the boy repeated.

"Hm? Like this?" Demyx asked and sped up a bit. Then leaning down he seductively said, "Beg for me," into the boy's ear.

"Faster!" Ienzo cried out, wanting the fast and rough motions. Demyx instantly sped up causing Ienzo to moan again. Though he sped up like the boy asked, he made sure to resist going in all the way. "Deeper," he moaned out as he spread his legs. Demyx didn't listen. "Fuck! Go deeper!" he commanded, instantly moaning when Demyx went in all the way with one rough thrust. Still not fully pleased, he cried out one more command. "Harder!"

Demyx smirked to himself and thrust in harder. He wasn't kissing Ienzo anymore – obviously – because he liked how loud the boy was. Instead he had gone to kiss Ienzo's neck. With one more thrust, the boy beneath him cried out in pleasure, calling out Demyx's name along with it. Demyx lost it then and there, releasing into Ienzo. After a few more soft thrusts, the taller blonde pulled out and lied next to the other. Ienzo turned to his side to face Demyx, his chest moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

"And you said I was no fun," Demyx teased and reached over to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Ienzo's ear. Leaning forward he kissed the boy's forehead then rested his head on the pillows, closing his eyes. Just one thought echoed in his head before falling asleep.

'_His lips taste like vanilla.'_

* * *

I've been in a smut mood and figured I write the first chapter for this story. This is my second time writing smut and I know most of my readers haven't seen most of that from me. So if you don't like smut and only fluff and such and want me to tone it down just ask.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

When Demyx woke up he woke with a start, having not recognized the room he was in. Then he remembered what happened – Axel taking him to the bar and ending up having sex with a hooker – and relaxed. As he sat up on the bed with his hands supporting him he replayed what happened before he had fallen asleep.

"Everything okay?" a voice spoke from beside him, startling Demyx out of his thoughts. Looking over he saw that Ienzo was still there, lying where he had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Demyx answered. "What about you? I didn't go too hard on you did I?"

"No," Ienzo said with a small smile. "You were fine. Great even, maybe the best I've had," he said, having broken eye contact with Demyx as he spoke the last part. The taller blonde then notice a possible blush on the other's cheeks, but it was hard to tell with how the room was lit. It was then that he also noticed the sheets covering both of them, which hadn't been there when they fell asleep.

"So," Demyx started. "You said you choose your customers based on how you like them. I take it I'm a keeper?"

"Mmhmm," Ienzo hummed and closed his eyes.

"How much will I have to pay next time?"

"Um," the boy started and opened his eyes again. Looking at the sheets he bit his bottom lip in thought. "Most of my customers pay around thirty to fifty dollars," he said. "But for you I'll keep it cheap so you can just pay ten. And if you want anything extra to go with the usual it's five dollars more."

"Wow, fifty dollars huh?" Demyx wondered aloud. "And what do you mean by something extra?"

"Things like a blowjob, toys, or if you want me to top or bottom depending on the usual, they each cost five dollars more," Ienzo explained.

Demyx went to ask another question, but was interrupted as the door opened. In stepped the bartender Demyx had talked to. Letting the door fall closed behind him, the bartender turned on the lights. "Good, you're awake," he said, speaking to Ienzo. "Get dressed, it's closing time."

"Aw, can't I just rest some more?" Ienzo whined and curled up some, closing his eyes and grabbing the sheets.

"You can rest at home," the bartender said then turned to Demyx. "Your friend's lookin' for you. I reckon you go find him."

"Right," Demyx said and got off the bed to get his clothes and dress himself. As he did so Ienzo sat up on the bed and Demyx noticed the boy wince with the motion. Once dressed, Demyx walked over to where Ienzo stood adjusting the belt to the pants he had put on from the closet Demyx hadn't noticed before. Leaning down some he kissed the boy on the cheek then said, "See you later," before leaving the room.

Demyx stayed at Axel's that night. Both of them were worn out from their actions at the bar – though what Axel did was still unknown – and went to sleep as soon as they got to the redhead's home. It had been a Friday night, but school was out of the question since Friday was the last day before the one week break they got. Axel came up with the oh so great – which turned out to be actually great – idea to go to the bar and if they liked it they could go again during the week.

And go again was exactly what they did the next day. This time they went earlier than before to be able to get more out of it. One thing was noticeably different this time. When they got to the bar the two saw that the strippers currently on stage were all dressed as police officers, but not ordinary police officers. Instead they wore small shorts or speedos with a belt and or handcuffs connected to them. Some wore tight fitting button up shirts that were tucked in the shorts and pretty much completely unbuttoned. Others didn't wear a shirt and instead just had a tie around their neck. Some had both, but one thing they all had was a police officer hat to complete the outfit.

Axel was instantly drawn over to watch one pole dancer who Demyx saw was a small blonde with spiked hair. Instead of going to the stage to watch the strippers, Demyx went over to the bar. The bartender from before was there again and Demyx ordered a soda.

"So you've come back huh?" the bartender asked as he set down the blonde's drink in front of him. Demyx hummed a 'mhmm' and took a sip of his drink. "Is it because your friend brought you back or are you back for the boy?"

"Both, but mostly the latter," Demyx answered. Looking around he asked, "Is there a theme tonight?"

"Yup," the bartender said. "Saturdays are nights with themes, but for the next week most nights will also be themed."

"How come?"

The man shrugged, saying, "I don't have all the details, it's just what I know."

"So is everyone dressed like an officer?"

"Yup," the man said as an answer once again then went to serve others as they came to the bar. Demyx sat silently, taking sips of his drink occasionally, and wondered what Ienzo would be wearing. The bartender, whose name turned out to be Luxord, refilled Demyx's drink at one point before going to the end of the bar. Demyx absently watched him and froze at who he saw the bartender went to go talk to.

There stood Ienzo, drinking out of a water bottle Luxord had given him. He was dressed in black shorts much like the night before except these weren't leather and a tight fitting button up shirt that was tucked in but buttoned up unlike the strippers on stage. He had a black tie around his neck, a belt with handcuffs, black knee high lace up boots and black thigh highs with garter straps visible until they went under the shorts. Just like the others he had on a hat to finish the look. Demyx was a bit confused to as why Ienzo would be dressed in less revealing clothes than the others, but figured it left more to the imagination. Which it did, even though he has already seen the boy completely undressed before.

Demyx watched as the two talked then froze when Ienzo's eyes looked over at him. Instantly Demyx took his own gaze away and looked down at his drink in front of him only to feel arms around his neck seconds later.

"So you've come back," Ienzo said softly into Demyx's ear. Then moving his mouth to the taller blonde's neck he said, "A lot sooner than I expected actually." Demyx hummed in the back of his throat as the boy started to suck on his neck. He allowed Ienzo to pull him to his feet and to the bedroom in the back.

Once in the room Demyx instantly kissed Ienzo. The smaller boy was momentarily taken aback by the other's eagerness but kissed back once regaining himself. Demyx's hands ran down Ienzo's sides and he suddenly disliked how the outfit covered so much skin. Reaching up he took hold of the top buttons and undid them. When the first few buttons were opened Demyx pulled the fabric from under the tie so it could remain around Ienzo's neck. He then continued to unbutton the shirt until it was completely open.

Breaking the kiss Demyx leaned down and sucked the other's collarbone. As he did so he slipped his hands under the fabric of the shirt and ran them across the now revealed skin. Ienzo sighed at the touches, but wanted more. He wanted Demyx to do more to him, other than just touches. The smaller blonde could feel himself start to get hard as Demyx's fingers danced across the skin just above Ienzo's shorts then across his thighs.

"Stop teasing," Ienzo said quietly and pressed his hips forward to meet Demyx's. He moaned in the back of his throat at the feeling of the other's growing erection against his. "I just want you in me already," he said and moved his hips against Demyx. "Let me ride you."

"Nope," Demyx said. "We're doing this my way," he said and took Ienzo to the bed. Lying the boy down on the bed, Demyx positioned himself over him, his hands and legs on either side of Ienzo. Leaning he kissed the boy again and put a hand to his chest then down to the waistband of the shorts. After slipping his fingers in then out of the shorts Demyx moved his hand to play with the handcuffs that were on the belt.

"You can use them if you like," Ienzo said softly against the other's lips.

Putting his lips to Ienzo's jaw, Demyx asked, "Don't I have to pay extra?"

"If it's part of my outfit you can use it for free," the boy said with a small half smile.

"Hm," Demyx hummed in thought as he looked over Ienzo's outfit. Smiling to himself, he took the handcuffs off the belt. Then kissing the boy's neck as a distraction, Demyx reached up and undid the tie, slipping it off and into his hands. Ienzo's eyes opened halfway and he started to say, "What are you," but Demyx cut him off with, "Turn over."

Ienzo did, turning to lie on his stomach. He remained still and allowed Demyx to do what he wanted. He felt Demyx's fingers go up his sides then gently across his face. He could see the tie in the other's hand and wanted to ask what it was for – though he did have an idea – but kept quiet. He watched as the tie was held out in front of him then s it came closer to cover his eyes.

"Is this okay?" he heard Demyx asked.

"Yeah," Ienzo breathed out. "I don't mind. I think I might actually like it." Actually, Ienzo had never been blindfolded during sex even though there was one available in the toy drawer. Then again none of his other customers had ever used a toy on him. Maybe he could talk Demyx into using them on him. The customers before Demyx hadn't even bothered to use the handcuffs.

"Okay good, I don't want to do anything you're not okay with," Demyx said and used his hands to take Ienzo's wrists and put them behind the boy's back. Taking the handcuffs he put them on the other's wrists. Once the handcuffs were on, Demyx put his hands on Ienzo's hips and positioned him so he was on just his knees. Pausing to take in the sight, Demyx took off his shirt and undid the button and zipper of his pants. Then reaching down he grasped the other's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, leaving it around Ienzo's forearms and over his lower back.

Ienzo didn't know what to expect now that he couldn't see anything. Instead he just waited for whatever Demyx decided to do. After having his shirt pulled off his shoulders he was left untouched for maybe a minute before he felt hands on his hips. His breath hitched for a brief second as Demyx's hands moved to the front of Ienzo's shorts. The taller blonde easily undid the belt, button and zipper and slowly pushed his hands under the fabric.

His hands came to a stop just beside Ienzo's erection, close enough to tease but not to touch. Demyx ran his fingers over the fabric of the underwear Ienzo had on. His fingers barely grazed the other's erection, causing Ienzo to make the noises Demyx had come to like ever since the night before. Deciding to move on rather than release at just the sounds, Demyx pushed the shorts down and off the boy's hips. As he continued to pull off the shorts Ienzo lifted his knees one at a time to allow them to come off completely.

The smaller blonde blushed knowing that now the small black briefs were the only clothing he was actually wearing other than the boots and thigh highs. Normally he wouldn't have blushed, but being in the position Demyx had put him in was new and he strangely felt exposed despite the fact that he had already slept with Demyx and as well as others. He didn't know why he felt this way when with Demyx. Maybe it was because of the blindfold or the fact that Demyx hasn't said much so Ienzo didn't know what he could possibly be thinking. Then Demyx remove his underwear and he felt completely exposed.

Once the underwear was gone, Ienzo felt Demyx touched his newly exposed skin. Feeling Demyx's fingers start to tease much like before he let out a pleased noise. Then the fingers were gone and reappeared on his hips. He was gonna question Demyx as he felt his hands move to his bottom, but he was unable to speak and instead gasped as he felt a new sensation on his entrance. It felt wet and warm and Ienzo knew it was Demyx's tongue. He whimpered as the tongue danced across his entrance then moaned as it pushed in.

"Dem," he said along with another small moan. His cheeks felt extremely hot from blushing and he desperately wished he hadn't let Demyx take control but at the same time was glad he did. Everything that was going on was new to him and he wasn't entirely sure how to react. After being tongued for what seemed another couple minutes, Ienzo felt Demyx pull away and let out a groan of disappointment. The disappointment didn't last long as a pair of fingers slowly pushed their way into him. Gasping again at the suddenness, Ienzo arched his back as much as he could in his position. "Keep this up and I won't last much longer," he managed to say between breaths.

"Fine," Demyx said and after spreading his fingers a few more times pulled them out. Leaning forward so his chest was barely touching the other's back, he asked, "Ready?" into the boy's ear. Receiving a nod, he positioned himself at Ienzo's entrance. As he slowly pushed himself in, the boy beneath him let out a low moan until Demyx was fully in.

Demyx paused for a few seconds before moving at Ienzo's command of "Move." Remembering the way Ienzo had wanted him to move, Demyx moved faster and harder, making sure to go in deep. Once he had a steady pace he earned a moan or gasp with every other thrust. He held onto Ienzo's hips to keep them still as he continued to pound into the boy. It didn't take much longer until Ienzo moaned and released onto the sheets beneath him.

Demyx kept thrusting, but slowed down his pace a bit. His release followed soon after and he let go of Ienzo's hips and pulled out of him. Ienzo instantly fell to lay on his side, completely exhausted. Demyx moved to lie across from the other and once lying down he reached forward to pull down the tie covering Ienzo's eyes. When the tie was moved away from his eyes, Ienzo slowly opened them to look at Demyx.

"You really didn't last very long," Demyx said with a small smirk.

"Shut up," Ienzo muttered and averted his eyes. "Can you take the cuffs off now?"

"Oh, right," Demyx said and reached to where Ienzo's wrist were still handcuffed behind his back. Since they weren't real handcuffs they had a button to release. Pushing the button, Demyx pulled them off the boy's wrists and dropped them over the bed's edge to the floor. Ienzo moved his arms so his hands could be in front of him. Before getting comfortable, the smaller blonde reached forward and wrapped his arms around Demyx. Moving closer so that their chests touched, he rested his head on the other's chest and closed his eyes. Demyx silently put his arms around the boy in return, rubbing circles on Ienzo's lower back.


	3. Chapter 3

The week long break from school was almost over and Demyx wanted to see Ienzo once more before he got too busy with school. So on his last night of break, he got his things together for tomorrow and headed out of the house. His parents didn't know where he was going or that he had even gone to the bar in the first place. All he had told them was that he was hanging out with Axel which for the most of it wasn't a lie. He met the redhead at the bar most of the nights he went, only to part ways once inside.

One night he wouldn't forget anytime soon. Like Luxord had said, the bar was doing a theme every other night and on one of those nights, Demyx found out just how many times he could release in one night. The theme had been angels and devils and Ienzo had been one of the devils. He was dressed in a black and red corset the was laced in the back, tight red shorts with zippers on the sides, fishnet thigh highs that reached his upper thighs, and what Demyx deemed as his usual knee high black boots. To go with the outfit he also had a headband with horns and the shorts had an attached tail. His lips were stained red and his eyes rimmed in thin lines of black.

Demyx liked the outfit, mainly how the deep red looked on his pale skin. Ienzo on the other hand didn't seem so thrilled to wear the outfit when he had come up to Demyx. "I wish you wouldn't have come," he said, his fingers playing with the edge of his shorts. "I hate this outfit."

"You look cute," Demyx tried to reassure.

Ienzo laughed at that. "Thanks, but hookers don't really go for cute," he said and glanced at the other blonde.

"Oh, right, my bad," he agreed. Clearing his throat, he said, "You look sexy and absolutely irresistible. And it doesn't matter whether you like the outfit or not, you're not gonna be in it in the next twenty minutes."

"Mm, that's more like it," Ienzo said with a small teasing moan as he wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck. "If you get me out of this outfit under five minutes I'll charge you only half the price."

"Are you saying that because you really hate the outfit or are too horny?" Demyx asked and put his mouth to the other's neck.

"Both."

"Okay, you have a deal then," Demyx said and stood from his barstool. He went with Ienzo to the bedroom he came to know all too well. Immediately after the door was closed, Demyx leaned down and sucked on Ienzo's neck, his hands going to the back of the corset. He knew he wouldn't be able to blindly take it off of the boy so just ran his fingers over the exposed skin. He then moved his hands to the shorts and pulled them down. As he did so, his fingers moved across the fishnets, reminding him they were there. Smirking, he said, "I like the stockings. Very sexy."

"It's the only good part of this outfit," Ienzo said then moaned as Demyx's hands touched his now revealed skin. He hadn't bothered with underwear, he hardly ever does. "Now take the corset off me. You have three minutes."

"You must be really horny," the taller blonde commented as the other's hands went down to his jeans. Ienzo didn't answer verbally, instead just pressed his hips to Demyx's before pulling them back and removing the blonde's pants, letting them fall to the floor. "I guess we're going right into it then," Demyx said, glancing down to undo the corset. Once it was opened all the way he pulled it away from the smaller blonde's body and carelessly tossed it to the side.

"That's right," Ienzo answered. "But we're also going to do something new."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Demyx asked and started sucking Ienzo's neck again, his arms going around his waist.

"This," was all he got as an answer. He felt Ienzo's fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and glanced at him to see him biting his lower lip. Almost as soon as Demyx looked at him, Ienzo fell to his knees, his hands pulling down Demyx's boxers with the movement. Before he could react, Demyx felt heat cover his still growing erection.

He put his hands on Ienzo's shoulders, his fingers intertwining in the blonde locks. He moaned as the boy's tongue and hands worked him, but became weak at the knees when Ienzo decided to take him all in, deep throating him. Demyx forced himself to remain standing; he had never received a blow job before, much less from a no doubt experienced hooker. Glancing down he looked at the boy sitting on the floor, dressed in nothing but the stockings and boots. Demyx then realized that's only ever what Ienzo was left wearing when they were together and found it as a turn on. He'd be lying to himself if he thought the sight before him wasn't a major turn on.

Feeling the taller blonde's eyes on him, Ienzo looked up as he moved his mouth to just the head of Demyx's erection, his hands going to where his mouth revealed. As his hands worked the base, he removed his mouth completely and licked the tip, earning a moan from the blonde above him. Tasting the other's pre-cum, Ienzo quickly took Demyx all in again. He took the blonde's balls in his hands and gently moved them closer to his mouth. Once they were close enough he used his tongue to lick them as much as he could.

"F-fuck," Demyx groaned out, feeling close to release. He tightened his grip in Ienzo's hair. "You m-might want to pull back," he said.

Ienzo did, gently grazing his teeth as he did. As he got back to the head and sucked, it didn't take long for Demyx to release. The smaller blonde did his best to swallow as much as he could which turned out to be almost all. After finally releasing, Demyx moved down the wall to sit down, his eyes closed. He was then suddenly pulled forward by his shirt, his lips met with another pair. He opened his eyes in shock as Ienzo roughly kissed him before pulling away, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not even close to done with you," he said and pulled Demyx to his feet.

Demyx smiled remembering that night, but the smile soon fell as he realized that tonight may be his last night with Ienzo. He wasn't meeting Axel tonight so he went into the bar as soon as he got there. He went to the bar to get a drink from Luxord and start looking for the smaller blonde. He didn't have to look though. He spotted the other as he approached the bar. He was dressed a red tailcoat that stopped right above his stomach, showing the smooth skin there, black shorts, and the same fishnet stockings and black boots he had worn with the devils outfit.

He was leaning against the bar, his elbows on the countertop, as Demyx approached him. The taller blonde slipped his arms around the other's waist and kissed up his neck until he reached the boy's ear. "You make the simplest things sexy," he whispered then kissed under the other's ear. Pulling away he asked, "When does your shift end?"

"At midnight," Ienzo answered. "How come?"

"I want to buy you until then," Demyx said and tightened his grip on the other boy, holding him close to his body as he kissed his neck again.

Ienzo blinked at him, confused. It was only eight right now so Demyx would be buying him for four hours. "Are you serious?" he asked and wrapped his arms around Demyx, one hand going to play in the taller blonde's hair. Once Demyx nodded he asked, "Why do you want me for that long? What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing," Demyx answered against Ienzo's neck. "I just want you to myself tonight."

"It's going to cost you," Ienzo pointed out.

"I did the math, I can afford you for six hours at the most," he said.

Ienzo bit his lip in thought before saying, "Okay fine, I'm yours for the night." At that, Demyx eagerly hugged him before taking his wrist to go to the bedroom. Instantly inside, he pulled Ienzo to the bed and pulled him down to lay with him, wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde. "So what are we going to do for the next four hours?" Ienzo asked.

"Just cuddle," Demyx answered.

"You're joking right?" Ienzo questioned. "Nothing else?"

"Nope." Sighing, Ienzo sat up, Demyx's arms falling off him. He reached for the buttons on his coat, only able to undo two before Demyx grabbed his arm. "I said nothing else."

"Relax, I know," the smaller blonde said and continued to undo the rest of the buttons. "If I'm going to be here until my shift is over then I might as well be comfortable," he said and pulled the coat off his shoulders and arms before dropping it over the edge of the bed. He then reached down to unzip the boots he had on. Kicking them off, he lied back down beside Demyx.

"So how come you want me all night?" he asked Demyx. "And why don't you want to do anything?"

"I told you, we are doing something, we're cuddling," Demyx said and reached to bring the other close again.

"That still doesn't answer my first question," Ienzo said and put his hands on Demyx's chest, his fingers running over the fabric.

"Right, well I," Demyx started and rubbed the other's back. With a sigh he said, "I think I like you more than I should and this might be the last time I get to be with you."

"Then why don't we make the most of it?" Ienzo offered and positioned them so he was lying on top of Demyx.

Demyx glared as the other's hands slipped under his shirt. "I don't want to do that," he said. "I just want to be with you. No sex."

"Who says we have to go all the way?" With that, his hands moved down to Demyx's pants.

"No," Demyx said and grabbed the boy's wrists. He moved Ienzo to lie on his side instead of being on top of him. "Nothing sexual, at all," he said firmly and pushed the hair that had fallen out of Ienzo's face and behind his ear. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, I'm sorry," he apologized. "So why might this be the last chance for you to see me?"

"Because school starts again tomorrow and I'll probably become too busy to come here," Demyx answered.

"So come here on the weekends," Ienzo said.

"Maybe, if I get the chance to. I usually have homework for the weekends plus I'm on the swim team which has practice on Saturdays," he explained. "I wanted to come here and be with you just in case this is my last chance to see you."

"Okay," Ienzo said as he took in the information. Then thinking back to what Demyx said earlier, asked, "What'd you mean when you said you thought you liked me more than you should?"

"Exactly what I said. I know I should have a mutual liking towards you, but for some reason I feel like I like you more than just that," he answered. "I dunno, I just really like you. I guess I can even say I love you, but I know you won't feel the same," he admitted and ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Well you're right," he heard Ienzo say. "Though I do like you back I wouldn't call it love, only because I believe there needs to be more between people to have that type of relationship. I will admit that you are my favorite customer and have always looked forward to seeing you again."

"Are you saying that you love it when I fuck you?" Demyx asked with a smirk, amused by the thought of being the hooker's favorite customer.

Ienzo pushed the other's chest, muttering, "Shut up. Don't turn me on unless you want to get jumped."

Demyx laughed at that and kissed the other, taking him off guard. The kiss quickly turned into a make out session, mostly because Ienzo gripped Demyx and held him in place until he got what he wanted. Demyx didn't mind though, and he was glad that he could taste the vanilla on the boy's lips much like his first night with him. He pushed Ienzo on his back and moved to be over him. Cupping the boy's face he eagerly kissed back, nipping and licking his bottom lip.

After they were done, they remained on the bed, Demyx holding Ienzo and occasionally kissing him. It was mostly comfortable silence with the exception of Demyx making small talk every now and then. Eventually Ienzo fell asleep. Demyx took the opportunity to check his phone for the time and saw that it almost ten. Setting an alarm for midnight, he put his phone back in his pocket and wrapped his arms back around the other boy.

* * *

It was only Wednesday and school was already cruel. Demyx was already assigned two projects – one with a partner who luckily was Axel, his choice of course, and the other a book report – due at the end of the month. He had been given so much homework already, especially from his chemistry teacher. It didn't help that he couldn't get a certain blonde off his mind. The swim team didn't have a meet until next Saturday so he was wondering if he should go to the bar just once more.

After forcing his way through the next two days and Saturday morning, Demyx quickly made his way to the club. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink from Luxord.

"Is Ienzo here?" he asked after scanning the crowds.

"Nope," Luxord answered and placed Demyx's drink in front of him. "I'm afraid he doesn't work here anymore."

"What?" Demyx asked, afraid of what he was told being the truth.

"He quit," the bartender said.

"Why?"

"I don't know the reason," he admitted. "All I know is that he's at home, hopefully."

"Can you give me his address?" Demyx asked.

"Nope, I'm not allowed to give out employees' personal information."

"But he doesn't work here anymore," Demyx pointed out.

"True, but I do and giving his address would be giving mine," Luxord said gaining a confused look from Demyx. "Ienzo's my son," he said to help the other blonde understand. Demyx mutter an 'oh' then went to ask something but was beat to it by the bartender. "He's adopted."

Demyx sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why Ienzo would up and quit. He was the one who said Demyx could come see him on weekends and now he was the one not here. Demyx picked up his drink and took a few sips.

Breaking the silence, Luxord asked, "What school do you go to?"

"Destiny High," Demyx answered without thinking, too caught up in his thoughts.

The bartender laughed at the cliché name before going to serve another person.

* * *

Demyx was still mulling over the fact that Ienzo had quit. Well at least he got to spend that last night with him like he wanted. It was just disappointing because now he was sure he'd never see the other again. He didn't have any connections or ways to contact the other – other than Luxord but he didn't know him well enough. The only thing he had was a name that wasn't even his real one.

It was Tuesday and the school week was already off to a slow start. Demyx was in homeroom, his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on top of them, bored out of his mind. Normally he'd be doing some work he needed to finish or catch up on, but he was too out of it to even pick up his bag and get the work out. Axel sat beside him – seats weren't assigned in homeroom thank goodness – doing the opposite of Demyx because he actually needed to finish the work before the class it was assigned for.

The room was filled with the other students talking to their friends and or helping each other with work. The teacher couldn't care less about what the students did. The only thing that caught the teacher's attention was a student approaching them with a question or the door opening. It was the latter that catch his attention this time as well as Demyx's.

The door was opened and a staff member from the office stepped in, two boys following, one blonde and the other with slate hair. As the staff member from the office talked to the teacher, Demyx took in the boys' appearances. The blonde was dressed a black zip up vest, grey jeans, and black and white checkered vans while the other was dressed in a black pullover short sleeved sweatshirt, long blue sleeves covering his arms and heels of his hands, fitting black jeans and combat boots.

Demyx's eyes lingered on the second boy, something about him seeming familiar. He hadn't realized he had been staring until blue eyes glanced over at him. He quickly looked away and sat up straight, picking up his backpack and opening it. As he pulled out his work the teacher spoke up, silencing the class.

"Everyone!" he said to get the class's attention. Once he had it he continued. "We have two new students joining us today, Roxas and Zexion," he said gesturing to the boys standing beside him, first to the blonde than to the other. The second boy's – Zexion – eyes were on Demyx until Roxas elbowed his side and they went to two empty seats in the back.

* * *

All I was able to think was 'Ienzo, your Zexion is showing' while writing this chapter. So yay! The school part of the story starts now!


End file.
